polytopia_fanmade_tribes_rewrittenfandomcom-20200214-history
Muziki
The Muziki is a fan-made tribe that revolves around music created by the user FranciFire Description "Lowlands fluffy and white as clouds: this is the territory in which the ethereal tribe of the Muziki settled in to sing their anthems, play their symphonies and, occasionally, shout their war cries! Will they be able to survive in this disharmonious world? The Muziki have unique troops that will upset the fate of the battlefield with their mysterious Boost skill." Appearance * Color: #FF1E40, a sort of violet plus red with a pinch of yellow * Language: Do, Re, Mi, Fa, Sol, La, Si * Territory: similar to a Cloud * Mountain: similar to the Xin-xi’s one but instead of the snow there are clouds on the summit * Forest: normal trees but the foliage is white * Animal: Satyrs, Sheeps or Rams * Fruit: Dragon Fruit Features Their territory has the highest spawn of Animals in the game (following the Greek myth of Orpheus who, with his lyre, attracted every kind of animal), but not very high spawns of Forests without animals and Mountains. For them every Temple is a sacred place and thus every troop stationed in a tile with a temple will heal itself every turn (not too much to be broken, like every level of the temple heals 1 more than the previous level, so i.e. Temple lvl1 = heals 3, Temple lvl2 = heals 4, Temple lvl8 = heals 10). Since they’re more or less pacifists, their troops are very singular: they revolve around huge support. Troops The merely offensive troops that can be trained are the Warrior and the Archer: The only thing that’s different in these two troops is their health points, but since they’re the only offensive troops that can be produced I believe it’s pretty fair. Instead of the Rider they have the Flautist: With the move Boost (identical to the Mindbender’s Heal Others in his activation) he gives a boost in MOVEMENT to ONE troop near him, making them move one tile further than they usually do. Instead of the Shield they have the Guitarist: With the move Boost he gives a boost in DEFENCE to ONE troop near him, I’m thinking of a +30%, but I can’t say it without actual data, so let’s say between +20% and +30%. This bonus stacks with that given by Forestry, Meditation, Aquatism or Walls, but multiple Boosts from multiple Guitarists cannot be done. Instead of the Mindbender they have the Violinist: He can’t convert enemy units but he can heal ONE troop from distance with the Heal Others move. His heals are equal to the Mindbender’s ones. Instead of the Swordsman they have the Drummer: With the move Boost he gives a boost in ATTACK to ONE troop near him; as for the Guitarist I’m thinking of a +30%, but I can’t say it without actual data, so let’s say between +20% and +30%. Multiple Boosts from multiple Drummers cannot be done. Instead of the Knight they have the Trumpeter: With the move Boost he gives a bonus to ONE troop near him: the boosted troop will gain the skill Swim for 3 turns. If a troop is in the middle of the sea and the skill Swim runs out he can’t move anymore but he can still attack. Instead of the Catapult they have the Harper: With the move Boost he gives a bonus in RANGE to ONE troop within two tiles of distance (A Warrior striking from two tiles of distance will be fun to see). Multiple boosts from multiple harpers cannot be done. The Boat and the Ship remain unchanged, but the Battleship will undergo some changes: It’s like a sort of Navalon. And, last but not least, the Giant will be replaced by the Organ, a sort of giant robot with pipes on the chest (I don't know, I’m not a designer): I think that his life is well balanced with the Escape skill. Tips In general I think that the Muziki is in a pretty tough position: if they spawn in a narrow territory they would have problems in fights, but I think that they can compensate with their versatility, huge boosts in defense, ranged heals, healing temples and cheap troop production. They can easily modify the battlefield with their swimming troops but are very easily subjected to crowd control and ranged enemy. I don’t want to call them balanced but I don’t even think of them as too exaggerated, so I believe that this is a pretty funny and interesting idea!